Gleeful residence
The Gleeful residence is the home of the Gleeful family. History It first appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" when Stan goes to confront Bud Gleeful about Mabel and Gideon dating. However, Bud Gleeful soon convinces Stan to see the couple as a business opportunity. Later Gideon, enraged by Dipper "turning Mabel against him," practically destroys his bedroom and refuses to clean it as his father asks. At the end of the episode, Gideon returns home, forces his father to nullify his deal with Stan and makes a playset of the Pines in his room and plots revenge on them. In the introduction of "Little Dipper," Gideon is shown reading from his book, trying to decide on the perfect way to exact his vengeance; he concludes that he should take the Mystery Shack from Stan. After shrinking Dipper and Mabel, Gideon goes back to his house, passing his father and his father's car dealership and his mother vacuuming the kitchen floor along the way to his bedroom. There (his room), Gideon interrogates the twins and comes up with the idea of shrinking Stan as well. After Gideon enjoys some ice cream in the living room, he sets out to take over the Shack, and Dipper and Mabel follow closely. After his plan fails, Gideon begins plotting again while Bud Gleeful feeds him ice cream. Residents S1e4 bud talks to stan.png|Bud Gleeful S1e11 mrs gleeful.png|Mrs. Gleeful S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png|Gideon Gleeful S1e11 cheekums.png|Cheekums Architecture Exterior The house is a two-story cape cod, with a light blue roof and shutters and white walls. It appears to be wooden and has a red brick chimney. There is a fence surrounding the property and a large sign that has a picture of 'Lil Gideon and large words that read 'Like from TV' which indicates that he lives there. In the yard are several garden decorations that resemble Gideon, a gazebo, and numerous plants and trees. There is a sign on the front door that says "Please Pardon this garden." Interior First floor *'Living room' - An average den with a pink chair and sofa, rose carpeting, and light purple walls decorated with various pictures. It also house a coffee table, windows with dull teal curtains, and a marble column-shaped end table. For some reason, the front door has a dog door even though no dogs have been seen in the house. *'Kitchen' - Has various cooking appliances. It has light blue-green walls and a checkerboard-style tile floor. There is a window above the sink, with a plant, soap, and tissues in its sill. The drapes are light red in color. There is a calendar on the wall and a wooden Dutch door with a pet door on the bottom half. *'Dressing Room '- An unusually lager dressing room filled with women's clothing and beauty products, it is unknown if it has another door. This is the room Gideon takes Mabel for a makeover. Second floor *'Lil Gideon's bedroom - A very dreary room with dark green walls, a brown, wood floor, and a brown ceiling. It is furnished with a wood bed, having light green pillows and covers and a teddy bear; two nightstands; a full-length mirror; a dresser topped with a large picture; a desk on which Gideon keeps 2'', various art supplies, and his models of the Pines and the Mystery Shack; a chair; a variety; and a wardrobe. It has two lime green lights suspended from the ceiling and various pictures of Mabel on the door. *'Hallway''' - Not much of it has been seen, though it is known to have a wood floor and light yellow walls. Sightings Production notes Continuity errors *In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," there is a bulletin board above the desk in Gideon's room. In "Little Dipper," there is a window above it.